Elastic fibers are extracellular microaggregates of tissue normally subjected to stretching and expansile forces. They are composed of two morphologically distinct components, elastin and microfibrils. Elastin comprises the amorphous core of the elastic fibers and endows them with elastic properties. Microfibrils are incompletely characterized aggregates surrounding elastin which enhance the flexible strength of elastic fibers. Thus the combination of elastin and microfibrils results in a structure capable of extending without deforming or fracturing. The bulk of elastogenesis occurs during the late fetal and early neonatal periods and there is virtually no turnover in adult tissues. Degradation of elastic fibers is a hallmark of vascular and cutaneous aging; additionally there is a large group of disorders associated with increased or decreased elastic fiber deposition caused by continued or renewed accumulation and by deficiency or abnormal degradation, respectively. These disorders involve virtually every organ system and include complex pathologies like pulmonary hypertension and emphysema, atherosclerosis and dissecting aneurysm, and dermal, and dermal elastoses and progeria, as well as monogenic entities like Marfan syndrome, supravalvular aortic stenosis and cutis laxa. Virtually nothing is known about the mechanisms leading to altered elastic matrices, mostly because so little is known about the genesis, ultrastructure, regulation and tissue specific diversification of the elastic fibers. It is the main goal of the Gordon Conference on Elastin and Elastic Fibers to provide the international community of scientists with the biannual forum for the critical exchange of ideas and observations in elastin-related research. It is the long term objective of these gatherings to sustain the intellectual growth of this field, while aiding the translation of basic information into health benefits. This application seeks support for the 11th of these Conferences in which topics relating to the structure, biosynthesis, assembly and function of elastic fibers will be discussed within the context of pathological processes and morphogenetic programs. The Conference will be articulated into nine sections that cover ultrastructure, biosynthetic cellular, developmental and genetic aspects of the elastin and elastic fiber; it will include the participation of basic, clinical and industrial scientists and a wide representation of established scientists, junior investigators, postdoctoral and clinical fellows and graduate students. As in the past, these interactions are expected to result in collaborative studies, new research ventures, seminal findings, and the development of future leaders in the field.